


Beautiful, What's Your Hurry?

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Waking Up, not in a sexual way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Dream and Techno are visiting Techno's family for the holidays, and they're very tired.Or; this is just some Christmas fluff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 16
Kudos: 640





	Beautiful, What's Your Hurry?

**Author's Note:**

> I only made this so I could say happy holidays to everyone!! I hope everybody's days are amazing and you get to spend some time with the people you love, even if it's through a screen :) also the title is from "baby it's cold outside" I love that song
> 
> I want to say how thankful I am for everybody who reads these. you guys make my days with your comments and everybody is always so nice :)
> 
> also, I'm finally on Christmas break so I can actually write more, and i'm already part way through a story right now
> 
> anyways, happy holidays <3

Pink eyelashes fluttered, crimson eyes being exposed to the cold morning air. They shut quickly after, trying to grasp unconsciousness again, but to no avail. Techno’s eyes fluttered open once again, catching sight of dirty blond hair right in front of him. A small smile tugged at his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the hair. 

He gazed down at his beloved, his head illuminated by the soft light filtering through the window. He looked softer as he slept, his brows unfurrowed and his jaw relaxed. The freckles covering his lover’s face created constellations, Techno wished he could connect the dots. The sunkissed skin of the man looked paler in the morning light, the sun barely creeping over the edge of the horizon, waiting to paint the blond in golden rays. 

Their bodies were intertwined on the sheets, their legs tangled together, their arms holding each other close. Techno felt warmth rush through him, the blond practically being a furnace. At some point during the night, the two had kicked the blankets down to their waists, Dream’s exposed arms breaking out in goosebumps. Techno dragged the covers up, softly laying the fabric on Dream’s shoulders. 

Techno doesn’t get to do this enough; just lay and look at his lover. He never wakes up earlier than Dream, the man getting up at the crack of dawn most days, but today the emerald eyed man was tired. They had done a lot of traveling yesterday, and Dream had driven the final stretch while Techno slept in the passenger’s seat. The pink haired man can hardly feel guilty about leaving Dream to drive alone when he gets to experience the man this early in the morning. 

Techno couldn’t name the amount of times he’s woken up to Dream already looking at him, fondness in his eyes. His heart always felt full when that happened; and now he could finally return the gesture. He could see why Dream loved doing this so much, why it seemed like every morning Techno woke up to Dream’s emerald eyes. 

Dream shifted in his sleep, his head moving forward to rest under Techno’s chin, the soft strands of hair softly scratching the pinkette’s skin. The arms around his waist tightened, Techno tightening his own in response. A content noise left Dream’s mouth, the smile on Techno’s face growing. He lifted one of his hands to the back of Dream’s head, smoothing the rumpled hair down with his fingers. 

The air in the room was quiet and comforting, only the sound of Phil messing around in the kitchen downstairs breaking through the peace; it only added to Techno’s content. The ruby eyed man had his lover in his arms and his family scattered around the house;  _ what more could he need? _

_ Maybe a bigger bed would be helpful.  _ The two were staying in Techno’s childhood bedroom during their visit, and the bed was not nearly big enough for two grown men, both over six feet tall. However, Techno wouldn’t rather be anywhere else, the familiar walls surrounding him furthering his comfort. 

The ruby eyed man caught sight of the mistletoe hung over his door, gazing down softly at the culprit. Techno was glad the mistletoe wasn’t alive, it would definitely be dead since the time Dream had placed it there when they visited exactly one year before.  _ He’d have to remember to bring that up with the blond when he wakes up, never missing a chance to tease his lover.  _

Suddenly, the man in his arms squirmed, his head lifting slightly to show barely open eyes. The blond blinked blearily, gazing up at Techno with a soft expression on his face. The pink haired man smiled down at his beloved, the hand in the man’s hair moving to cup his cheek, Dream leaning into the feeling with a small smile. 

“Hey, love.” Techno’s voice was raspy, having not been used yet since he woke up. The smile on Dream’s face grew, the edges still slightly droopy with sleep. The blond moved a hand from around Techno’s waist, moving up to interlock fingers with the hand still on his freckled face. 

“Merry Christmas.” Dream’s voice was smooth, the gravelly tone that usually comes with sleep seemingly not affecting the blond. Techno leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dream’s warm forehead, the man sighing lightly at the action. “I love you.” Despite hearing the phrase almost every day, and despite the phrase being communicated in every action between the two, it never failed to fill Techno with warmth. 

“I love you too, so much.” The smile on Dream’s face grew impossibly large, moving to rest their foreheads together. Techno leaned forward to kiss his beloved, before he was stopped by a finger on his lips. He glanced down at the digit before raising to meet Dream’s eyes, the emerald irises full of mirth. A small laugh escaped Dream’s mouth, the sound clenching at Techno’s heart. 

“Nuh uh, morning breath.” Techno rolled his eyes playfully at the man, fondness filling the sigh that left his mouth. Techno grabbed the hand interlocked with his fingers, holding them palm to his mouth before he started peppering the calloused skin in kisses. A wheeze left the man in front of him, a smug smile spreading across Techno’s face. “You’re such an idiot.” 

Techno ignored the  _ malicious  _ words, moving his kisses to the man’s face. Dream’s nose scrunched up at the action, but the soft laughter that left his throat dispelled the meaning of the action. The blond playfully moved away from the pink haired man, but he went too far. Before he could fall off the edge of Techno’s small bed, the hand around his waist tightened, bringing the blond to the man’s chest. “Careful there, nerd.” Dream leaned into the warmth of Techno’s chest, hiding his blushing face in the man’s shirt.

He was about to open his mouth to make a retort, before he was interrupted by a banging at his door. The two on the bed flinched at the loud noise disrupting the peaceful silence of the room, Dream twisting so both of their gazes were set on the oak door. A muffled “it’s Christmas! Wake up!” could be heard through the door, the unmistakable voice of Tommy filling their ears. 

Techno was willing to ignore his younger brother in favor of staying in bed the entire day, but his beloved had another idea. With a small sigh the blond separated from Techno, ignoring the whine from the pinkette’s throat as he stood up, holding out his hands for the man on the bed to take. “Come on, you big baby, it’s Christmas after all.” 

Despite his body screaming at him to drag the other back into bed, he ignored it, grabbing the outstretched hands before allowing himself to be lifted out of the warm sheets. He went boneless against Dream’s body, his head bent down considerably to rest against the smooth skin of his lover’s chest. 

He felt a tap on his head, his eyes rising to meet Dream’s, catching sight of a finger pointing up. The followed the line of the finger before finding the mistletoe the blond had placed earlier, his gaze moving back down to Dream’s still mirth filled eyes. “You gonna let me kiss you this time?”

A breathy laugh escaped Dream. “I think I’ll allow it.” With that, their lips met. The kiss was soft and full of comfort, neither of them rushing anything. The kiss was long and tender, and Techno could have stayed in this spot for the rest of his life. Their peace was interrupted, yet again, by Tommy, who yelled at them from the bottom of the stairs to “get their asses down here now.” 

Dream broke away with a smile, a hand resting on the pinkette’s cheek. “Come on, we really have to go now.” Techno followed the man out of the room and down the stairs, welcoming the familiar comfort of his family. A wide smile spread across his face as he watched Dream and Tommy tease each other, fondness filling his chest with warmth. 

God, he loves the holidays. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that :)
> 
> happy holidays, again!!


End file.
